Acces denied
by Gen Heart
Summary: What if Ezra met the crew a little differently? What if he actually met the crew in a whole other scenario? What if he gets to hug little loth-kittens? Find out! Slight canon hints of Kanan x Hera (Kanera)
1. A stowaway

Hey guys!

Whole chapter replaced with a edit by Saintjoanofsnark!

The beta reader of this story now! :3

* * *

-Ezra-

Ezra sat atop a building, enjoying a fresh yogan that he had totally borrowed and watching a menacing looking creature accompanied by two humans: a young adult Mandalorian and an adult male. They were an odd bunch.

The Mandalorian had some colorful armor. The top chest-area and her helmet were several shades of pink and orange. There was no armor on her midsection, but her boots were colorful. The boots were a black-dark gray color, with some purple and a mint tint mixed in with the same orange as before. Ezra watched curiously. Never had he seen armor colored like that. She had a strange creature on her shoulder pad as well, and he slightly liked how it looked.

The purple creature was very sturdy. He had purple and white fur around his face and his arms had a darker purple striping to them much like the lighter shade around his face. He had a fringe-like beard at the sides of his face and chin. He walked on his large toe pads and Ezra winced at the thought of him stepping on glass, realizing it must be hard to find boots for those feet. The creature wore a greenish-yellow jumpsuit that ended at his shoulders and around his knees. Some scattered armor protected his arms and legs, and two pieces of the same greenish armor adorned his knuckles. Maybe they gave his punches added power?

The male human, though, really caught Ezra's attention. He had a carefully trimmed beard and his hair was slicked back into a perfect ponytail.

The group seemed to be on a supply run, as the man holding a list as they walked around the market, occasionally stopping at a stall.

"Meilooruns?! Seriously?" Ezra flinched back at the sudden frustrated outburst coming from the male.

"Let's go looking. We all know Hera won't let us back into the Ghost if we return empty-handed." The Mandalorian told the others, striding away with the rest trailing after her.

Ezra watched as the purple creature puffed out his chest at another street rat who was sidling closer to the group. Scowling, Ezra turned back to his fruit. Suddenly something strange, almost like the wind, warned him of something- No, someone.

He ducked and rolled as the male human suddenly turned and looked in his direction curiously. Very odd…

Ezra often watched the people of Lothal going about their daily business; he had seen all sorts of species and his fair share of strange things. These people, however, were by far the strangest he'd seen yet.

A loud rumbling sound suddenly echoed through the peaceful streets of Lothal.

A large storm seemed to be coming up and everyone going inside the open stores quickly. Ezra didn't mind the water, though, and stayed right where he was.

He snorted as the purple creature and two humans entered a store as well.

"And then the strong turn to cowards," he muttered, looking at the sky again.

The rain fell quite hard, making loud tapping sounds on the tarps of the stands. The air cooled and the drops started to hurt Ezra's hands as they turned solid.

"Seriously? Hail?" He rummaged through his bag, shifting aside some guns and supplies before finding his red hoodie. He quickly pulled it on, drawing the hood up to protect his face.

He dropped the yogan into his backpack for later before shoving his hands into his pockets as the sky started to grow darker, taking on an almost greenish hue.

Panic rose in Ezra's chest. Tornadoes and twisters were quite frequent on Lothal, and the devastation they could cause was well-known. That's why almost all of the houses and stores were equipped with a storm basement to hide in.

Ezra stood up and picked up his bag before running out to the plains of Lothal, away from his tower, where the tornado was coming from. He stood on the edge of a building, searching for some kind of movement in the long, dried-out grass. He didn't have to wait long.

The old tower didn't have a basement, but Ezra had found a solution: every time a tornado would hit, he would find a loth-cat and track it to its den; in these times he had to trust others. Even though he had been on the streets for seven years now, the lothcats knew these fields better.

He followed the black and brown blur with a keen eye, following closely and watching as it ran up to an open ship. He followed the lothcat into the open cargo-bay door and watched as it squeezed under a loose floor panel. He jumped in after it, surprised when small meows and moans came from above him as he closed the panel. Opening it up again, he noticed three quite cute little loth-kits.

One was entirely black with yellow eyes. The second was the pretty common black-beige and white color pattern, and the last one was a dark brown and beige mix. He quickly scooped them in and closed the floor panel.

He scooted away from the panel, not wanting to be close to the entrance even though it was in no means different from the other panels and whoever lived here probably wouldn't think it much different from the others. He quickly covered his head as he heard speeders roar into the cargo bay.

He felt himself slipping down the cargo-bay door until he came to the very tip. One of the loth-kittens slid down onto his stomach, looking up at him with innocent eyes. He had gone up to the door, sliding down as the.. Well, the ramp was open.. And gravity kinda.. Nevermind.

He had to muffle a shriek as the the door started to close. He quickly grabbed the kitten so it wouldn't fall down and get injured. Ezra wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had always had a soft spot for Lothal's little 'pests.' He'd always found them quite cute.

He stretched his arms to cling to the sides, putting as much pressure as he could on his limbs to keep him from falling.

The speeder engines shut off and a much louder rumble took their place. Whether it was the tornado or the ship's engines, he didn't know.

Ezra slid down the… floor? But he was inside the floor... Never mind that! Floor then! Doesn't matter! He was still holding onto the kitten tightly and noticed it was the black, white, and beige one. He decided to call him Slide (named after their adventure, of course).

He quickly let go of it, letting it go to its mother or father (he couldn't tell in this light) as he looked around for his bag. He grabbed his flashlight and lit up the small space below the floor. The mother (he could see which it was by the size; females were slightly bigger and fluffier than males) was hissing at him angrily, but he didn't hold it against her.

He whispered softly to her, trying to calm her, before rummaging through his bag once more. Triumphantly, he pulled out some canned food. He had been planning on storing it for later, as it would stay good for a long time, but he was having a (somewhat) regular intake of food these days; he would be okay.

He nodded to himself before quietly and slowly opening the can. He froze as the lid popped off, not daring to make any sound for a couple of minutes.

Finally, Ezra decided that he was safe. He set the can down in front of him, letting the mamma loth-cat investigate it. He slowly reached out his gloved hand, but the cat jumped back and hissed.

Ezra drew back his hand his hand and let the mother get back to eating before trying again. He went much slower, murmuring quietly and trying to show he wasn't going to hurt her. She let him pet her, and the small victory made Ezra cheering quietly.

He turned away to scan over his guns for now, knowing they were in flight at the moment and promising himself he would get out of there when they landed. He lay his head on the backpack and smiled as the loth-kits curled up next to him, their purring lulling him to sleep.

-Ghost crew (Cockpit)-

Hera sat in the pilot seat and as the crew started pouring into the cockpit her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Are any of you hurt?" She turned to Sabine.

"Yeah, yeah. Hera, we're fine," Sabine rolled her eyes as Hera checked her anyway. "I swear! We got away before the tornado got to us!" Hera sighed before nodding.

"Well, we're heading to the next mission now. Everyone, go get your stuff together," she instructed. Her crew nodded and left to get ready, leaving Hera with only Chopper and her own thoughts.

* * *

Hera straightened in her seat as the Ghost came out of hyperspace, an Imperial ship floating in front of them.

"Imperial transport 651, this is Starbird, coming inbound," Hera spoke, slowing down her ship.

"Starbird, we read you. State your business," A monotone voice replied, the Imperial accent coming through clearly.

"Bounty. We captured an additional Wookiee prisoner and have transfer orders to place him with you."

"I have no such orders," The person responded, sounding slightly suspicious. Hera kept her cool.

"That's fine. We already got paid by Governor Tarkin. If you don't want the over-sized monong I'll jettison here, let you explain to your superiors why the Empire has one less slave."

The Imperial took this in for a brief moment while Hera smiled smugly.

"New protocol," the Imperial said suddenly. "What life forms are on your ship?"

Hera was slightly taken aback, but she promptly answered, "Four: two humans, one twi'lek, and a Wookiee prisoner."

Two Ties were released from the Imperial ship to scan them.

"From where do you come?" the voice asked while the Ties flew around the Ghost.

"Lothal was our last stop," Hera answered cooly.

"We scanned five extra life forms on your ship," a droid cut in. Hera froze.

"Wait, what? Send me the results!" That couldn't be right! A blue hologram of the ship appeared in front of her, showing red dots where the lifeforms were. One in the cockpit, one in Sabine's room, two in the common area, and five in the cargo bay.

The cargo bay…

"Sorry for your time, 651. Starbird signing off," Hera said, switching off the channel and narrowing her eyes. Five unexplained lifeforms in her ship. Time to find some stowaways.


	2. Motherly Instincts

Chapter Two: Motherly Insincts

-Warning! Minor cursing!-

Hi guys! It's me Gen! Thanks for the reviews -Guest- Thingy-mabobie-person (Sorry forgot your name) and That other guy! Just an answer on a fiew of the things you said! ^-^

Sparkly-Dog: Well.. I hope she'll excuse them for it. "YOU LITTLE LOTH-RATS GET OUTTA MY SHIP" okay nevermind... XD Just kidding, She's gonna be quite calm about

in my story, I don't see her stomping about the ghost as some kinda crazy lady, For me her motherly side will show more! :D

Anonymus-noob-ther 2nd: Thanks! I see the little loth-cats as cute Derps! ^-^ I hope i can keep you entertained! :3

'

Everyone who followed/Favorite-ed?: Thanks! Even if i like reviews more thank you for following my story! :D

I love reviews and they help me keep this story up and running, I lose interest in my own stories when others do too. So please show you like it by Reviewing! It also helps me improve my writing style to your (and other poeple's) Likings! :3

-Bye now! Story time!-

As the ship Re-entered hyperspace Hera slumped on her chair before grabbing her comm.

"Kanan to the cockpit, Everyone else keep to your normal routine, Mission's blown"

Soon enough Kanan entered, A surprised expression on his face. Tough keeping quiet as Hera talked to the hologram of a cloaked figure, Sitting down in the Co-pilot seat he listened to their conversation,

"Someone else has to take over the mission, We have to take care of the cargo-Bay," Hera said Fulcrum's voice answered calmly

"No worries Hera, We'll take care of it, The wookies Will be alright, You just take care of the.. Difficulties, We have your back" Hera smiled warmly

"Thanks Fulcrum, Now i'm going to enlighten the crew, Kanan already looks stumped"

A laugh came from Fulcrum before he hung up, Hera turning to Kanan and grabbing her comm

"Everyone to the common room, I have some _news_ "

Hera hadn't said anything to Kanan yet, Kanan had just followed her to the Common room, Sitting down and fazing out as she asked something to Chopper.

(Who surprisingly did it _without_ a banter) Soon the rest of the crew entered the room, Sabine sitting next to Kanan as Zeb stood behind them, Arms folded over his chest as he scanned everyone.

Hera walked forward "Okay so the empire has some new protocols.. It seems they scan a ship's lifeforms to make sure no one is smuggling poeple.." She sighed

"They did the scan on us and.. These are the results" A hologram of the ship appeared, Showing 9 lifeforms in total. 5 of them in the cargo-bay,

"But it's the empire! They're not trus-" Sabine stopped as Hera held up her hand

"Chopper just did a scan for me; Here it is" The red dots moved around, Now showing 4 lifeforms in the common room and two in the cargo-bay

"We have visitors" Hera said sternly, Sabine frowning as Zeb growled.

"How did they get to us? Is it the empire?" Zeb asked, Sabine snorted.

"Probably not, I would guess some of the lothalian creatures go on the ship to hide from the tornado"Sabine explained

Zeb Growled "Argh! Karabast! Can't we just shoot them?"

Kanan Rolled his eyes "No Zeb we won't kill them, They got on our ship but with proper reason!"

"Okay, But what's the plan then? Fish them out? Put a trap there?" Hera looked in thought before seemingly coming up with a plan

"See the hologram, They seem to be under the floor, If we remove some floor panels we can probably get in and try to catch them. Zeb wouldn't fit but he could put -whatever they are- In cages in the Bay. That sound like a good plan?" Sabine nodded in agreement Chopper warbled something to wich Hera replied "You only have to stand there with a holo of where they are, That isn't very hard right?" Chopper warbled in agreement before the ghost crew went into action.

Leaving to the cargo bay and starting to peel off some of the panels for entrances. Zeb helped peel them off with a crowbar (It was hard to find the lip of the panels) Every entrance had 3 panels taken out. Even if they could fit trough with 2, It was mostly to make it easier to carry the whatever-they-where up to the holes. Kanan had a net and a flashlight, Hera A stun-gun and some food. And Sabine was equipped with a smaller net and also had some food to lure whatever it was out if needed.

They all went in the different holes surrounding the lifeforms completely. Everything was quiet until Chopper warbled something. Zeb not understanding it, Didn't listen and Sabine and Hera didn't think much of it either. Suddenly Kanan froze, Signing to them to be quiet. Their flashlights where off but they heard soft clicking. _click click click_ The sound echoed through the hollow space. They turned to the sound. Hearing some banging against the metal until a loud hiss came from the darkness.

Kanan quickly grabbed his flashlight, The light was dim but they could atleast see the figure of a loth-cat in the darkness. A _mad_ Lot-cat may he add. "Suround it!" Sabine hissed as they drove it into a corner. Sabine quickly threw her net at it. The loth-cat lashed out, Hissing angrily and flailing at Hera (who was closest to it) madly. Kanan quickly took the net, Going to the closest exit. Handing the net and the creature to Zeb,

"Little pesky things" A soft growl errupted from the darkness, Hera's Leku twitched as Kanan froze. "Let's catch the rest quickly.." Sabine commented they started to go into the direction of the sound. Flashlights on as Hera held her gun tightly. As they cleared everything toghether they split up. Searching for the thing carefully. Soon a shriek echoed trough the place. Noticing it was Chopper they quickly left the place. As they got out they saw a boy aiming an energy slingshot at them.

She looked at her attacker surprised, Noticing it was a teenage boy, Around 12 to 13 years. The girl climbed out holding up her hands as she noticed the other lifeforms not too far behind the boy. 4 loth-kittens hid behind the boy, Looking at them curiously. Hera raised her brow at the kits. Opening her mouth to say something before the boy interrupted

"Who are you? Where am i?- wait no Answer the first question!"

Hera sassily but her hands on her hips, "I think we have the right to ask questions right now. Who are you and why are you on _my_ Ship?"

_End Notes_

Next chapter is just gonna be Ezra's POV for the start, then the rest of the chapter! ^-^

Please review, Favorite and follow! :D

Thanks for reading! ^-^

~Gen signing out!


	3. Motherly Instincts II

Notes: Wow, Such reviews,

Guys just wanted to say these updates are very regular right now and that's just because i have a short vacation. I'm on steam a-lot and type when bored so here we are. :P

I think that after this i may make my chapters monthly. Or every 2 weeks. I'm normally overdosed with homework so yeah..

Also You're gonna find out why these last chapters where called 'Motherly instincts' now :D

I had an idea for another story! Not sure about tough.. But i would keep your eyes out for it! Well, Let the chapter commence!

(also i need a Beta-reader so this is all crudely done and horrible... Sorry for your rotting brain-cells)

[Answers to reviews at the end of chapter]

* * *

_Ezra_

Ezra played with the Loth-kittens for awhile after sleeping trough most of his time on the ship. He watched as they chased a the red laser of a gun he was shining around, Chuckling as they looked puzzled every time it defied gravity, or when they pounced on it and it teasingly sat atop their paws.

Mother Loth-cat was lying next to Ezra, Being pet by him now and again as he lay on his side. Using his bag as a cushion. He heard a whistle suddenly go trough the silence and lured the loth-kittens to him as the mother started to freak out. He quickly curled up around his bag and the creatures as the ship jolted- seemingly exciting hyperspace. Mother mewed at her kittens- checking them all over to see if they where fine before laying down again. Paws under her body as Ezra started with the laser again.

After awhile Ezra got bored, Tapping his fingers on the metal before he heard something. Footsteps.. Panels began to be taken out of the floor. He glanced at the loth-kittens and mother. He quickly gathered the kittens in his bag. Glancing at the mother and petting her on the head as silhouettes came trough the holes. The seemed to gather up toghether. Whispering some things as the mother sneak off. He crawled up to the closed cargo-bay door. climbing up it and banging his elbow against the metal, Muffling a curse before keeping his small trek. He heard the mother cat hissing angrily. He slid down when he heard the figures crawl off to the opposite direction of him. Sliding down the door he pushed up a floor panel, Seeing the cat in a cage and a door close. He climbed up. Surprised by an orange droid before quickly shooting it.

It let out a loud noticeable shriek and he sighed. Putting down his bag as to not hurt the small Loth-kittens.

"No, no, no! Ugh never-mind then.." He hissed at the loth-kits as they crawled out the bag.

He called them with him, Keeping them close to him as he stood a fair distance from the small group's exit. He charged up his energy-slingshot

"W-Who are you? Where am i? Wait-No, answer the first question!"

He watched as the Twi'lek sassily put her hands on her hips. "I think we have more right to ask questions right now. Who are you and why are you on _my_ ship?"

* * *

~Hera~

"I think we have more right to ask questions right now. Who are you and why are you on _my_ ship?"She asked, Straight-to-the-point.

The teen must've hidden on their ship since Lothal.. That's around 5 hours in the ground. He looked around 13 at the best, Quite skinny and dirty. But that was probably due to the fact he was under the floor. Where they _never_ cleaned. She watched a black loth-kitten mew innocently from next to him, It come to about his ankle, It was entirely black, With bright shining yellow eyes.

the other two where by the boy's bag, One just peeking out it's muzzle and eyes. And the other half-way out, Tough staying with it's sibling.

"Jabba da hut," Kanan rolled his eyes before stepping forward.

"Kid just answer us" He said slightly annoyed

"My. Name. Is. Jabba" He said as if talking to a toddler.

"Yeah and Hoth is paradise." Sabine commented.

Hera just sighed "okay _Jabba_ Why are you on my ship then?" She asked angrily.

The boy shrugged "Did you not notice that tornado? Was it _that_ hard to spot? _I_ think it's obvious" He replied snarkily. Going straight into his defenses.

Sabine nodded, "Okay, Why did you take _them_ with you?" She indicated at the kittens loosely, The two nearest to the bag crawling inside quickly while the other one stayed by 'Jabba', Kanan took interest in the question, Folding his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"She brought me here." He indicated at the cage "They tagged along," he held his hand to behind him, Where the kittens sat innocently. One of them lying in a sploot while the other sat split-legged looking at their sibling.

Hera gave a side-ways smile glancing at the little things.

"Listen, Can you give us your name? Like- Real name?" Kanan asked annoyed

"Why would i? Right now you know more about me then i do about you... And you didn't even introduce yourself!" He said dramatically. Sabine stepped forward

"Chopper, Hera, Kanan, and Sabine. Did you take that all in or do i have to repeat it slower?" She asked, She was really getting pissed at this teen.

"Yes o' please repeat it" The boy said in a flirty tone. "Ezra,"

"Ezra..?" Kanan asked.

"None o' your busyness" He snapped, The black kitten hissing at Kanan angrily.

"Okay then" He replied.

"I'll take Ezra to the cockpit and talk to him, You guys clean up this mess." Hera said, Signing the boy to follow her.

He took a glance at the cage, Looking at the Twi'lek questioningly before she answered "Sure, Just.. follow me"

Ezra quickly went to the cage. Letting out mamma loth-cat before getting his bag with the smaller kits following 'Hera' Quickly. The black kitten trailing behind as the other ones stayed with their mother, he entered the Cockpit, Staying in front of the door long enough to let in the loth-cats, before he sat down next to Hera.

"So where are your parents? They must be worried sick about you" She asked putting in some coordinates before the stars became lines stamped into their tunnel-vision Mixed beautifully with blue and purple. Keeping the kittens and Ezra entranced by their beautiful colors until being snapped out of it by Hera. Ezra quickly turned to her.

"I-i don't have parents.. The empire took them away" He pet the black kitten on his lap. looking at the stars.

"Oh- Ezra i'm so sorry-" Ezra cut her off.

"Doesn't matter, They've been gone for a long while now."

* * *

End notes!

Kinda-short-ish chapter... ( Don't expect much from me)

so here are the answers to (Some) Of the reviews!

Anonymous Noob the 2nd:

Can there be Sabezra?

No, sorry but i'm going only off of plot here, So at the start some flirts, but it's one-sided, And soon fades to become more of a sibling relationship. Kanan and Hera WILL have the occasional flirts! I'm not gonna go all out kissy-make out-hugs stuff. No sir! Not this gal!

I basically don't support any of the ships outside of plot. Also, It's very hard for me to imagine ezra and Sabine In a kissy-kissy relationship when they're super awesome bro's!

SonYukiGoku'sSister:

This is looking interesting. Keep me interested by adding the next next chapter ;).

Did it! :D

and like 50 percent of the reviews.:

Excellent story :-) Please continue :-)

I AM do you not see this woman!? I am updating like every two dayz. Is that so hard to spot? XD

I will not abandon this story as long as you keep showing you Loaf it by Favoriting Following and reviewing!

Bay Bay now~

Gen signing out!


End file.
